Miku Izayoi vs 5pb
Miku Izayoi vs 5pb is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. Description Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Date-A-Live! Which popular artist who doubles as a fighter will take the glory on the stage? Interlude Wiz: It takes talent to be great on stage, and on the battlefield. Boomstick: And no one is a better singing warrior than these two! Wiz: Miku Izayoi, the Lesbian... or Pansexual, Diva. Boomstick: And 5pb, the literal personification of a radio station. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a death battle. Miku Izayoi Wiz: Miku wasn’t always a spirit hell-bent on destroying all men. Boomstick: Just like how feminism was, at one point, actually helpful. Wiz: At the age of 15, Miku was actually a popular artist already, going by the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. Boomstick: She was adored by her fans and herself, because that’s what she had always wanted to do. Wiz: … Yet, that all ended after a year when she refused to have sex with a hotshot tv producer. Scandals appeared, her company fired her, and her fans begin to hate her. Boomstick: But all of that changed when she realized that she was a disney princess and everything got better with singing. Wiz: Then she lost her voice. Boomstick: Are you f*cking kidding me? Wiz: Then she started contemplating suicide when suddenly, the spirit known as The Phantom appeared before her and used the Sephira Crystals to turn her into Miku Izayoi, the Spirit. She basically changed her look, appearance, made it back on stage, got her voice back, and regained her fans… well, the female ones, anyway. Boomstick: Because of the whole “Hey, pretty singer lady, I wanna have sex with you” thing, Miku was just like “Haha no, I like women now.” Wiz: But along with this intense power spike, Miku also gained the angel Gabriel, who’s more or less just an organ that can pop out of nowhere. Boomstick: With gabriel, she can do a ton of things. Like raise her own attack strength, create her own defenses, and even mind-control people into thinking that she’s the best thing since sliced bread. Wiz: However, this doesn’t work on anyone who has spirit energy inside of them, since Shidou, nor Kurumi was affected by it. Boomstick: But the spirits who were already sealed, did get affected. Then regained their powers. Because f*ck logic. Wiz: Or unless they wear headphones, earphones, or just block out the sound in almost anyway they can. Boomstick: Although not much of a fighter, she can attack using sound waves that blast things. Wiz: But she still very much lacks experience with fighting. She’s more so inclined to sing her way out of most issues. Boomstick: In fact, she actually tried to sing her way into forcing Shidou to crossplay as Shiori every single day just so they can be at the same school. Wiz: She also tried to force him to kiss her. Boomstick: Did it work? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: I guess we’ll just have to listen to Monochrome Sky while going onto the next combatant. Miku: Monokuro no sora ga irozuitara matataku kokoromoyou, Kiki ga iru sore dakede karafuru no mainichi. 5pb Wiz: 5pb was just like any teenage idol sensation… Confident and chill on stage, but completely nervous offstage. Boomstick: Until you actually get to know her, in which she turns into a psychopathic maniac about music. Wiz: Unless you ask her about it directly, then she runs away. Boomstick: The good ones always run. Wiz: Fighting numerous monsters… and an underling… 5pb can’t seem to let go of her Guitar, which is actually what she uses as a weapon. Boomstick: That or a broom! What? It’s funny! Wiz: using many attacks, 5pb is usually just a supporting character, with the ability to heal herself and her teammates. Boomstick: As well as the fact she can also use her guitar as an attacking weapon, to perform attacks like Sound of Philargia, Rampage Rinforzando, 5pb on Stage, or even the Dimension Breaker. Which, unfortunately, doesn’t actually break any dimensions. Wiz: However, with 5pb on Stage, her music is able to drown out any other noises. Boomstick: Seriously, how is that an attack name? Wiz: I guess only one Diva can take the victory. 5pb: M-my name's Lyrica! Y-you must have the wrong person! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE… OF THE DIVAS! Death Battle Lastation, 8:02 pm. There are two stages next to each other, facing towards the other. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final night of the Battle of the Divas! On the stage to your left, you have the one, the only, Miku Izayoi! Miku Izayoi: Anata ga subete no tanoshī to omotte imasu! Announcer: And on the stage to your right, we have the reigning Queen Diva of Lastation, 5pb! 5pb: I’m glad you all came out to see little old me! Announcer: Now… let’s rock! Miku begins to start singing Monochrome Sky, and 5pb starts to play her guitar really loudly, drowning out Miku’s singing. Miku then begins to sing louder, and 5pb plays louder. Soon, both the pieces of music are so loud, the sound waves clash visibly, and cancel each other out. FIGHT! Miku: Watashi wa anata o ushinau koto wa arimasen! Gabriel! Miku summons her angel and puts on her astral dress, while 5pb hops onto the other stage, nearly getting blocked by Gabriel, beginning to punch Miku multiple times, and hitting her back with her Guitar. Miku then gets back up and fires off a soundwave at 5pb, which she dodges. Miku then tries to increase her strength with Rondo, which backfires while 5pb strums on her Guitar loudly. Angrily, Miku jumps into the air, and fires multiple soundwaves at 5pb. 5pb is hit, and crashes into her own stage. She then gets back up and whacks Miku multiple times with a broom. 5pb: Don’t go easy on me! Miku: Anata wa tabun watashi wa kibun o akaruku suru hitsuyō ga ari, mōsō miemasuka? Miku protects herself from the broom a couple times with Gabriel, then uses Gabriel to throw 5pb into her own stage, and lands on top of her with her feet before jumping off and feeling up her leg. Miku: Tabun, anata wa sukoshi yuri ni kyōmi o motte imasu ka? Uncomfortable, 5pb kicks Miku in the arm and starts wacking her multiple times with her guitar. Miku then tries to use Solo, in an attempt to power 5pb down and strip off her clothes, to which she almost succeeds before 5pb snaps out of it and uses 5pb on stage, healing herself. Miku: Nani? Inposshiburu! 5pb then starts a chain of combos, leading into Sound of Philargia, which sends Miku flying into the already ruined stage. 5pb then hits her multiple times again with her Guitar, and activates Rampage Rinforzando, which damages Miku significantly before she blasts 5pb off with another Sonic Wave. 5pb then starts playing her music really loudly, and finally goes into her Dimension Breaker, in which she strums her guitars so loudly, that Miku’s ears begin to bleed out, and she falls over. K.O. The Announcer walks over and puts 5pb’s hand in the air, rendering her to be the new queen of divas. Results Boomstick: My ears hurt, Wiz. Wiz: Even though technically 5pb doesn’t have any actual feats herself, she still has some fighting experience, which is more than what I can say for Miku. Boomstick: Miku actually has the least fighting experience out every single person in Date-A-Live, and that includes Yoshino, who doesn’t even fight in the first place. Wiz: Although Miku can control others, and that could’ve helped her, 5pb was another story entirely. Miku’s singing abilities only work if people can hear her, but 5pb can drown out most sound with 5pb on stage. Boomstick: So Miku had to resort to using Sonic Waves, which aren’t all that powerful in the first place, seeing as two of them couldn’t even take down an entire building, just half a wall. Wiz: 5pb has more strength, endurance, and can even sing better than Miku in almost all aspects. Boomstick: I guess this is the second time Miku’s lost her voice. Wiz: The Winner is 5pb. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015